Spanish Hangover
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: Lovino is hurt from what Antonio says in a drunken spur. Will Antonio be able to have his Italian forgive him? Rated M for Lemon and Language, seriously, it's Romano. Human names also used. BoyxBoy Don't like? Don't Read.


Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at writing a Lemon. So please be nice. This is actually a RP my "husband" and I did a while ago. I kept laughing through out most of it. I really hope the Creator of that Hetalia group doesn't yell at me too much seeing as "Spain" had to get rid of his account on FB. Anyway… onto the story!

**Warnings**: It's a Lemon… do I really have to explain?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Hetalia, all my shippings would be public. OwO

* * *

The sounds of splashing water, dishes clanking against each other, and angry Italian singing could be heard throughout the large empty house. Lovino Vargas, Southern Italy Romano, was angrily washing last night's dishes as he sung along to an Old Italian song to get his frustrations out.

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Spain, had gone drinking with his friends again and upon coming home released his pent up anger on his lover. Well, at least he tried before the younger Italian threw him out of the house. The Spaniard ended up yelling at the door for about two hours before he realized he was screaming at an object. But just because he was screaming at a door didn't mean his Italian couldn't hear him. All the insults, all the name calling, all the comparisons to his younger brother, Lovino heard them all.

"Don't let it get to you Lovino…" He thought to himself, again as she let out a sad sigh. "The bastard was just drunk…" He grabbed the near by dishtowel and dried his soapy hands.

Turning around, he noticed how quiet the house actually was. The mid day sun was out, there were no clouds out, it was a blasting 43*C (110*F) outside, their pet turtle Toby was swimming around in his aquarium, but the house felt ice cold to Lovino without the idiotic Spaniard. With a final sigh, Lovino lay on the couch and drifted off to take his siesta. He was exhausted after cleaning the whole house. He really took all those hurtful words to heart.

.

.

Said idiotic Spaniard was running around town looking for the most delicious tomatoes. He currently had bag after bag full of Lovino's favorite things hanging down his arms hoping that the younger Italian could somehow forgive him after last night. He knew he shouldn't have gone drinking with Francis and Gilbert. Lovino had asked him not to drink again before, why hadn't he listened? He faintly remembered stumbling around a dark house, and when his lovely little Lovi tried to help even though he was half asleep, Antonio lost it. Lovino just tried to help him stay up right when she swung. Thankfully he missed and only knocked a vase of flowers over to brake on the floor. Lovino threw him out shortly after that. The sound of soft sobbing echoed and replied over and over again as he continued to find those blasted tomatoes.

Antonio quietly approached his house, it was so hot out but every step closer to his house was getting colder and colder. Carefully freeing a hand from under all the bags, he got the door open enough to get without dropping anything and softly closing it behind him with his foot. The house was strangely clean; it was even dusted, had Feliciano visited Lovino that morning? No, the house was too quiet to have both Lovino and Feliciano in it. Where was Lovino anyway? Eventually Antonio got the idea to put the bags down in the entry way and search for his lover, taking the tomatoes with him as a peace offering. He didn't have to walk far though, for Lovino was found sleeping on the sofa where the sun sweetly kept him warm. Making his way towards his love, Antonio bumped into the small coffee table in front of the couch Lovino was sleeping on.

.

.

A loud crash woke Lovino. Jerking awake, he looked around himself in confusion until he realized he was in his living room. Then he panicked. He didn't see anyone, what if it was a robber, or a rapist, or worse, Francis? From the corner of his eye, Lovino saw a dark figure get up from the floor and make its way towards him. Without a second thought and a manly yelp, Lovino swung and hit them with his open palm.

"Ouch! Owww… I guess I deserve that, don't I Lovi?" He knew that voice anywhere. Opening his eyes and slowly turning to look at the intruder, Lovino let out a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't Francis.

"What the hell, Bastard?" Lovino breathed. The Italian expected to have the Spaniard laugh it off as always, but he found himself in a tight embrace in the arms of the shaking older man.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday Lovi. I don't really like drinking with Franny and Gilly. I'm so sorry I tried to hit you." Antonio murmured against Lovino's shoulder. "I'm so sorry I hurt you at all."

Slightly blushing, Lovino shyly hugged him back. "Tsk. It's ok bastard. I'll forgive you." He whispered. "If you give me a tomato."

Antonio chuckled and held him closer. He was so glad he went out to buy his lover some tomatoes. "Of course!" Antonio smiled brightly at Lovino as he pulled away and getting one of the tomatoes that landed on the couch behind him. "I was planning on giving it to you anyway, Lovi."

Lovino took the tomato from the Spaniard with a small smile on his face as he bit into it. "Thanks, Toni."

Spain blushed. Romano almost never called him by his human name. Overwhelmed with emotion, Spain hugged him. "Lovi! You said my human name! I'm so happy!"

"Gah! B-bastard!" Gasped Romano. "You almost made me drop the tomato!"

"Haha, sorry Lovi. You're just so cute! Sometimes I just want to eat you up!" He said looking at the lovely blush decorating Romano's face.

"B-bastard…" Romano grumbled under his breath as the turned away, but he could still feel Spain watching him closely.

"Hmm… now that I think of it… when you blush like that, you look like a little tomato. Haha, maybe that's one of the reasons I love you so much?" Smiled Antonio.

Lovino covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment and blush from view as he got up and made his way to the glass doors leading out into their garden. "S-shut up B-bastard…"

Spain hugged him from behind and leaned his chin on Romano's head. "Your hair smells nice…" He whispered.

"S-stop smelling me, you pervert!" Romano said finishing his already half eaten tomato.

"Haha, I can't really control my nose Lovi." Spain closed his eyes as he dug his face into his lover's hair. "And it's so smooth too."

"Y-you peeve!" Blushed Romano. He was tuned to face a smiling Spain when he was kissed tenderly on his lips. After the slight shock, Romano kissed back gently and wrapped his arms around Spain's neck.

"You know you like it Lovi." Spain said giving Romano a devilish smile and kissing him deeper playing with his lovers tongue when granted entrance inside his mouth.

Romano moans in pleasure from the slight electric shocks, but reacts and fights for dominance but quickly loses. Pulling away with a blushing face and swollen red lips, he gazed lustfully at Spain. "Antonio, w-we can't. Not against the glass. You know that."

"But Lovi… I really want to show you how much I love you." Spain says as he walks closer to the moving Italian staring deeply into his eyes passionately. "I know you don't want us to hold back either…"

Lovino backs away, trying to keep himself composed, not noticing he's being backed into a corner. "S-stay away. A-and it doesn't matter if I don't want you to hold back, if I want you to love me until I can't walk for a year, we can't." Why did he have to have a stupid meeting with his boss today of all days?

"Hmm…" Spain mused as he ran a hand through his short wavy locks, smiling lightly while slowly getting closer to his lover. "It's been a really long time now, Lovi."

A shiver of anticipation runs through Romano's body as Spain backs him into he wall while watching him lustfully. He blushes as his lover comes up to him. "S-stay away Toni… s-stay away." He gasps in a last attempt.

"You know I can't do that when you look like that." He leans over him and gives him a passionately deep kiss while fondling Lovino's cheek.

The young Italian melts into the kiss as he kisses Spain back just as passionately. "Antonio…" He moans into the kiss as he quickly pulls away for air only to have the Spaniard connect their lips again.

As he continues to kiss his beloved, Spain carefully slides his hand along Romano's back and gently squeezes his butt while smiling. Romano gasps and gently pushes Spain away to glare at him. "Y-you perve! Your hands don't go there!"

"Hmm? But don't you love it when I touch you my love?" He asks giving Romano a kicked puppy look before it's replaced with a smirk. "Maybe I should touch you in your front instead then." He moves his hand to Romano's front and starts to run his hand against the younger mans crotch. "Better Lovi?" He asks with a smile.

"Aah~!" Romano slaps a hand over his mouth to keep in his moans and he blushes slightly more as he slowly hardens. His body trembles and he holds on to Spain for support. "T-Toni… nng! W-what are you doing? Ah!"

"I'm making you feel good. I know how sensitive you are down here. You see? Already hard." Spain licks his own fingers as he pulls down his beloved's pants as he starts to rub Lovino's behind as well, teasing his entrance. "You like it here too, don't you Lovi?"

"N-no! Ah! T-Toni, w-we can't! Y-you have to stop!" Romano takes hold of his pants and weakly tries to pull them back up while pushing his lover away from him. "Please… please stop. Ah! I- I don't want us to get in trouble, Bastard!" An intense blush covers his body as he starts to slowly slide down the wall, loosing force.

"I will take the consequences if they find out." He says as he sits down on his knees and takes Romano's hands in his and kisses them while looking up at his lover's eyes with passion. "I just don't think I can hold back any longer, my love." Spain moves closer to him, holding one of Romano's hands against the wall behind him and he leans in to give the Italian a warm kiss on the mouth.

A warm shiver races through Romano's body as he kisses back and returns the pressure. He lets go of his lover's hands only to have them gently tangle in his curly brown locks. "Antonio…"

Spain slowly kisses Romano down from his mouth to his neck, where he makes his mark – a red, cute, hickey. As he continues to kiss him along his body, he opens his shirt as well as his lover's. "You have such cute nipples Lovi…" The Spaniard licks his lips before touching them tenderly.

"Ahh! T-Toni!" Lovino holds onto Antonio's shoulder as his body shakes in pleasure and anticipation. "P-please…" he breathes.

"Your body is screaming for attention…" Spain murmurs as he kisses his nipples and gets a look of hunger that only his favorite nation in the world could satisfy. "I'm going to make you feel good down there now, is that okay Lovi?"

Romano moans at the foreplay and violently arches his back in pleasure. "Toni! Mio dio! Por favore!" He screams lustfully, no longer caring about his meeting with his boss.

"As you wish, my dear." Spain smiles and pulls off Romano's boxers and pants, making the younger male hiss slightly at the coldness. "I will make you feel good." He says against Romano's thigh as he cresses his lover's cock before burying his face between his legs to suck it.

"Ah!" Romano tangles one of his hands into his loves hair as he tries to cover his pleasured cries from escaping his lips. "A-Antonio~!"

Spain swirls his tongue around his lover's genitals as he gently strokes around it with his hand. Romano shakes from the pleasure once more and his breathing becomes heavy.

"Lovi…" Romano opens his eyes to be met with emerald eyes looking at him with lust as Spain moves his hand to Romano's twitching entrance. "Your ass is ready. Can I put it in?"

"Just hurry up, you bastard!" Romano blushes. Was the Spaniard seriously asking that after all this time?

The elder smirks and lifts the younger and places him on top of him, just to get a better and more comfortable position for them both before butting in his member slowly into his loves awaiting whole.

Lovino gasps in slight pain and digs his nails into Antonio's shoulders, as he's being positioned for comfort and entered all at one. "A- Antonio… you're so warm…"

"Mmm… I like how tight you are Lovi… It makes me feel really good." Antonio says before trusting up harder while playing with one of Lovino's nipples.

"Ahh! Ah! Antonio!" The Italian moans as he leans his forehead on the Spaniard's shoulder. Romano kisses Spain's neck and shoulder leaving hickeys here and there.

Spain tweaks Romano's nipple and starts to thrust his member inside of his lover faster, causing small squeezing slapping sounds to be heard between the two hot bodies. "Lovi…"

"Nngh!" Lovino's breathing becomes shallow and quick as he screams and arches his body towards Antonio's. "AH! Toni! T-there! Please! Hit there again!"

Antonio thrusts his cock the same way and lowers his hand to Romano's crotch. "You're feeling good, my love?" He asks rubbing his hand against the Italian's member.

Lovino moans loudly as his special spot is rammed into over and over. "Antonio! I- I'm close!"

Antonio continues to fuck his lover faster and stokes him more; and with a small moan in the Italian's ear, he asks for them both to cum. "Just a little more Lovi… Let's cum together…"

Romano nods weakly at Spain's request, but after having his prostate hit a few more times he spills his seed onto both their chests with his lovers name on his breath. "Antonio~!"

The squeezing around Antonio's member as Lovino orgasms causes Antonio to fill his love's ass with a white warm substance. A relaxing sound leaves the Spanish mans mouth as he cums inside of his beloved. "Ahhh…" With a shaky breath, Spain kisses Romano tenderly. "My love, you are … so wonderful."

Slowly coming down from his high, Lovino pecks his lovers lips. "Ti amo, Bastard." He whispers as he cuddles up to him. "Now, take me to the bed. I don't want to sleep on the floor."

Smiling, Spain lifts a spent Romano in his arms as he rises up from the floor. "Of course mi princessa." He kisses Romano's temple; carrying him to the bed covered with soft pillows and gazes lovingly at his love.

With a blush on his face, Romano weakly punches Spain's arm as he feels the elder male lay behind him. "I'm not your princess, you Bastard." He says nuzzling his face into the near by pillow.

Kissing Romano's ear form behind, Spain smiles. "I love you Lovi." He whispers and hugs Romano close, patting his head softly.

"Te amo, bastardo." Lovino whispers before falling asleep in Antonio's arms.

* * *

**[A/N:]** Ok, now for those of you who I know will be asking. My wedding was just a FB wedding, but to us involved, it was very real. I say "was" because my husband had to leave 5 days after we got married. It's been a hard few days and I'm slowly getting better. :)

I don't know if you've read, but this was all an RP... well almost all of it. In the group we were in, we have 2P!Friday's. The post was started when Spain apologized to Romano about how he was acting during his 2P!Mode. So I had to add/change the beginning. Why do all my RP stories involve a drunk Spaniard? Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you now would I? XD

I hope you all enjoyed this. I know Tina did... I still hate you for that you know. T/T

For those of you who have read "Spanish Memories" and are waiting for the Lemon... well I'll get that up soon... I hope. And for those of you who are waiting for the next Act of "Love Stage", I'll try to get that up either this weekend or early next week.

Please review! Reviews are LOVE~.


End file.
